Desert Rose
by Naenia Adhara
Summary: She was foolish to leave what life she had behind for false hopes and high expectations. Life as she knows it will never be the same.


_**A/N: **__Ok! So I've finally gotten around to rewriting this! I say it's about damn time._

_There's probs some awful grammar hidden around here somewhere, so I apologize in advance. I hope none of this is confusing, I have trouble with my words sometimes. _

_Either way, enjoy :)_

**Arrival**

* * *

Damascus.

It had taken a long time to get here. The journey wasn't exactly over yet, the real destination was Jerusalem. Getting closer, yet I'm uncertain I'll be able to finish the journey. Either way, the city would do. I needed some kind of rest.

The desert sun was beginning it's cool in the late evening. I sat in the shade, resting my tired feet, contemplating my next move. I had only been here about a week and my time here so far was simple enough, I suppose. I made my way around, thieving what little I could unfortunately, being caught only a few times. I managed to evade whoever tried to apprehend me. I do what I can. I've only been lucky though. But this was passable for now, at least until I was able to move on.

I worried, of course. One's luck can only last for so long before it runs out. I didn't expect any of this to be easy, of course, but it was my choice to make this journey. I've gotten this far at least.

I was tired. I've had no good rest since I've left home. I had spent most of my journey on foot, being that my horse decided it would be funny to leave me while I slept one night. And the trip was bad enough to begin with.

I took off my tattered shoes and poked my raw feet tentatively, grimacing a little at the pain. That would take a while to heal, or most likely get worse unless I happened to find a decent horse or some other way. I doubted it would be any easy, nothing ever would be for now. But I was here now, no turning back.

I stood up slowly, stretching my sore limbs, and made my way further into the more crowded areas of the city. There were still a number of people around the market area, but they were soon dwindling. Dusk was approaching rather quickly. I needed to find some other place to hide out for the night before it got too dark.

I walked through the streets, glancing around for any spot that looked in the least secure and reclusive. They weren't all that easy to find.

It wasn't long before the sky grew darker and less amounts of people wandered the streets. I was starting to get somewhat anxious. The few nights before this, I had the same kind of situation but managed to find something. I was always cutting it close and this night already seemed to be going along those same lines. I wish I could remember where exactly I stayed last night, then I could just find it again, but I was in a completely different part of the city than last night.

I hurriedly turned down a narrower street, hoping it would be sufficient.

"It's getting a little late for you to be wandering the streets, don't you think?" said a deep, husky voice just as my right arm was gently seized. I froze.

There were two of them, sentries from the look of it. I relaxed just a little for a moment. They shouldn't be any trouble, right?

"I-I'm just on my way home." I managed, attempting to pull free and walk off.

The one that had a hold of my arm wasn't intent on letting me go. "The streets are no place for a woman at night. Where is it that you live? We'll escort you."

I quickly struggled for words, trying to find some lie that would pass as plausible. It was obviously noticeable, the guard smirked as if he found me out. "Or do you not live here, ?"

"Of course I live here! I don't need any help to get back." I blurted, wrenching my arm free of the guard's grasp. He smirked even more.

"Then you should have no problem telling us where it is." He stated calmly.

I flustered again. I had no idea how I'd get out of this, unless I ran maybe. It could work…

The other guard spoke up now. "Actually, I think I recognize you. Been here about a week, stealing here and there? Sleeping on the streets? Looks to me like you're the thief we've heard of." They watched me patronizingly.

So it wasn't entirely coincidental that they just happened to find me. They've been on the watch for me. Guess I haven't been as sneaky as I thought I was.

I shook my head, glancing back and forth at both guards. "No, I haven't done anything like that." My lie would have no effect either way, they were fully intent on doing whatever they were planning with me.

Before I had any time to react, my arm was again seized, more harshly this time. I tugged at it, growing increasingly nervous. "What are you doing, I haven't done anything!"

"Oh, is that so? And how are you going to prove that?" one guard sneered. I was starting to panic now but managed to stay firm.

"I don't have to _prove_ anything to you, you don't even have any evidence that I've done anything that you claim I have."

One guard laughed. "We don't need any evidence for people like you."

"J-Just let me go and you'll never hear from me again." I pleaded. Of course I knew they wouldn't buy it, but the longer I could stall the better.

"Now why would we want to do that? We can't just let you go." They laughed. I figured it was now or never, and even though I was about to make things much worse for myself, it was the only chance I could see. So, I mustered all the strength I could and punched the guard that grasped my arm in the side of the head, then added a swift kick to the groin because I knew some silly punch just wouldn't be enough. He grunted in surprise, staggering back some and releasing me. As soon as I felt him let go, I turned and ran down the street as fast as I could.

It didn't take long until I could hear them running after me.

I rounded a sharp corner quickly, almost causing me to lose my balance, and sprinted further down the unknown road. My assailants were gaining, rapidly. In an act of desperation, I worked off my shoes and threw them at the guards. One happened to strike one guard in the neck but it didn't faze him. I let out a small whimper and prayed I would be able to get away from them.

The street lead out into a more open area and I saw that there were still some people out. It was somewhat relieving but it didn't stop anything. I considered the thought of maybe screaming for help but figured it would probably do more harm than good. So instead, I took a hard left and sped on.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain from the back of my head, causing me to stumble forward to the ground. I was quickly lifted and slammed into a nearby wall before I could even figure out what exactly the source of the pain was or get up and continue running. Well, there goes my luck.

I was pinned to the wall by the guard I had made my attack on just minutes ago. He was none too happy. "Stupid bitch. You should know _better _than to toy with us." He hissed angrily. I looked around and saw that three more guards had come to join this little "party." Great. Just great. I let myself go limp; I was defeated. There was no way I'd be able to get out of his grasp this time.

The guard pinning me pulled out a medium sized blade, making me flinch. The others snickered at my reaction. The blade gleamed as the guard turned it over admiringly. Then he put it to my neck, using it to turn my head this way and that.

He chuckled. "You certainly won't go to waste." It didn't take much to understand what he meant. I grimaced at the thought.

"Hassan! Hold this!" He shouted, handing his blade off to the guard named Hassan. Why he didn't just sheathe it, I didn't know. Once it was passed, he turned his attention back to me, sliding me upwards against the wall. I gasped loudly and uttered a small, useless plea. The guard just laughed in response.

That's when I heard it, the sound of surprise and several blades being drawn. I wasn't sure what to think when I heard it at first, until I heard the word "assassin" be shouted.

The guard immediately dropped me, his eyes searching for this assassin. Not two seconds later, an airborne knife shot through the scene and imbedded itself into his neck, sending out a spray of blood. I clasped my hands over my mouth in shock, my eyes wide as I watched the guard choke own his own blood and die. I was afraid to see what would happen next but I couldn't shut my eyes.

I instantly spotted the said assassin. He looked much like the scholars I had seen around the city, except armored and with weapons. He was so… _mysterious _ was intriguing to say the least.

The other guards gathered around the assassin, blades drawn and ready to attack. Two guards quickly surged forward, attempting to overwhelm the assassin. The assassin rapidly drew his short blade from behind him just in time to block the attack. He kicked the first guard away and avoided the other oncoming attack from the side. He jabbed the bladed deeply into the side of the second guards neck and tore it back out in one swift movement, emitting a shower of blood. The two remaining guards now looked wary.

One rushed forward, his long sword held high over his head ready for a head-on attack. The assassin blocked the heavy attack, sparks flying from the sudden metal against metal. He countered quickly sliced the guards neck with a strong swing. The guard's body dropped to the ground with a dull thud.

The last guard, the one named Hassan, was obviously terrified. He slowly put down his weapons (he was still holding the previous guard's weapon) and backed away, his arms up in surrender. When he saw no reaction from the assassin, he bolted. The assassin was not merciful though; he acquired another of his throwing knives and flung it at the fleeing man, striking him in the back of the head. He went down, hard, instantly dead.

Now there was nothing left but me.

I was huddled against the wall, hands still clasped over my mouth, terrified at what had just happened in front of my very eyes. And now the assassin was approaching me.

I let out a small, frightened squeak. I was _certain_ he was going to do what he did to the others. I would of wept if I wasn't so utterly shocked.

"Don't hurt me…" I cried, softly. He stopped, only a couple feet away from me. I was too terrified to look up at him.

"What makes you think I'm going to hurt you? I just saved you, from the looks of it." He said after a moment. I blinked stupidly.

"Saved…?"

"Should I not of?"

"No, I…" I looked up at him now, flustered. I couldn't see his face due to the dark and his obscuring hood. It definitely sparked some curiosity within me.

"I… never expected something like that, I suppose…" I finished weakly, looking down towards the ground.

He stood before me for another foreboding moment, studying me. I faintly wondered if he was contemplating murdering me or something. He wasn't exactly that merciful…

"You should try staying in the middle district. You'll have a better chance of staying out of the way there." He advised flatly, turning to leave.

My head snapped back up towards his direction. "Wha… Wait a minute!" I called. He half turned toward me, obviously disinterested.

"I don't know this place." I affirmed, standing up slowly.

"So I gathered."

My brow knitted. Was I that obvious? "How am I supposed to know where to go?"

He casually pointed to his right and turned to walk away again but I couldn't just let him go like that. "C-Couldn't you take me?" I asked shakily. He whipped back around quickly, causing me to gasp. I half expected to be strangled since I was keeping him from whatever it was he needed to get to but he just stood there, watching me.

"It's not hard to find."

"You really think it'll be so easy for me to find?" I stated, hoping it would convince him. He may be very dangerous and could snap my neck any time he deemed right, but if he would keep me safe for the moment then it was no problem.

He sighed, looking towards the direction he had pointed to. Then, after another moment, he walked off in that direction. I assumed it meant follow, since he chose this direction and not the one he intended on going before. He didn't turn around and stop me, so it seemed all right.

I kept close to him, about maybe a foot or so behind him, as he walked briskly through the narrow streets. It took about five minutes before he abruptly stopped, almost causing me to walk into him.

"Here." He said, gesturing to a small, secluded garden. I noticed there was someone else already sleeping in one corner.

The assassin walked away now, and I didn't stop him, even though I wanted to. I mumbled a thank you even though I knew he wouldn't hear it, and walked into this garden, settling in the opposite corner of the other occupant.

It would do, this garden. It was like the place I first rested in when I arrived here.

I stretched out my legs, looking at my sore feet, seeing they were cracked and bleeding slightly. Hell… I just remembered I threw my shoes at those guards… Wonderful thinking.

I sighed and closed my eyes, pondering about the day's events. I prayed I wouldn't run into any more guards like I did. I also knew I needed to be more discreet whenever I steal.

That assassin…

I should have asked for his name. I almost wouldn't mind running into him again. Maybe he could prove helpful to me somehow. Maybe.

I could use some sort of protection, although it'd take a lot of convincing. Unless I paid? I don't know… But it wouldn't hurt to see. I needed to get to Jerusalem somehow, I could barely manage to get anywhere on my own.

It's worth a shot.

I'll have to seek out this assassin when I awake.

-----------------

_**A/N: **__It's funny, every time I actually get to writing ficts, I always have a thousand things I wanna say in A/N but when I actually done, I forget all those thousands of things. I kinda hate that but it's probs good cuz everyone runs in fear when I begin to ramble._

_I'm pretty satisfied with how this turned out, generally. The end was a tad rushed because I'm trying to put this in when I have the chance and not have to wait another day. But I'm proud I actually got to it and finished it in the first place, so high fives all around!_

_If there's any problems, I'll gladly correct them. Read, Review, do things! Constructive criticism welcome._

_Refer to my "Random Things" section of profile more things, because all those things apply to lots of things I do and should clear up anything. _

_-Naenia A._


End file.
